In various applications, one structural component is securely fastened to, but isolated from, another structural component through fasteners. For example, an operational component of a vehicle, such as an engine, may be secured to a vehicle frame through a fastening system that isolates the component from the vehicle frame.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of a conventional fastening system 10. The fastening system 10 includes a bolt 12 positioned within a lower retainer 14. The lower retainer 14 includes a tube 16 into which the bolt 12 passes. The tube 16 is, in turn, positioned within a larger tube 18 of an upper retainer 20. The fastening system 10 is then used to secure a vehicle body or component 22 to a vehicle chassis or frame 24, while isolating the body 22 from the frame 24.
A first microcellular polyurethane (MCU) member 26 is compressively sandwiched between a top surface of the vehicle frame 24 and the upper retainer 20, while a second MCU member 28 is compressively sandwiched between a lower surface of the vehicle frame 24 and the lower retainer 14. A cage nut 30 positioned over the vehicle body 22 axially secures the bolt 12 in position.
FIG. 2 illustrates a cross-sectional view of the conventional upper retainer 20. As shown in FIG. 2, a separate and distinct metal retaining clip 32 may be positioned within the tube 18 of the upper retainer 20 in order to ensure that the lower retainer 14 is properly secured and aligned with respect to the upper retainer 20. That is, the retaining clip 32 secures to a distal end of the tube 16 of the lower retainer 14.
Referring again to FIG. 1, during an assembly process, the bolt 12 is slid through the lower and upper retainers 14 and 20 into the cage nut 30. Once the bolt 12 is positioned within the cage nut 30, the cage nut 30 and/or the bolt 12 are typically finger tightened. Later, the bolt 12 is torqued to a specified value.
In general, however, the process of positioning the bolt 12, finger tightening, and then later using a separate tool to torque the bolt is time-consuming. Additionally, the bolt 12 may shift and move within the tubes 16 and 18. As such, the bolt 12 may be misaligned within the fastening system 10.